What have I gotten myself into?
by JesterthePuppet
Summary: After winning his prize in a carnival game set up by Petunia and Giggles, Flippy takes Flaky back to his home but things take a turn for the worse in the end. What could possibly go wrong? Everything. -Oneshot- Rated M just to be safe


**I'm giving this a shot after watching some of the episodes and of course, reading, and this will be the anime version. So, enjoy!**

"Come on guys this is silly!" Flaky whimpered as Giggles and Petunia talked to each other. Petunia looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry Flaky. No one will hit the target because we rigged the course!" She sighed and looked away. There was a carnival going on and the two set up a game called 'Win The Prize' and the prize was Flaky.

She shuddered at her job and frowned. "I don't want to be here right now."

"Calm down Flaky!" Giggles murmured and they walked into the open. The two girls hopped over the front and leaned on the top. "No one's gonna make it! And if they do, we'll swap you out for someone else!"

The red head was silent and she gulped, hopping over the front, and sat in the chair behind them. "I hope you're right."

The day was slow and hardly anyone stopped by. Petunia grunted and grabbed a loudspeaker. "Step right up folks! Have a go and try to win yourself a date!" she called into the loudspeaker as she hopped over the counter.

After a few minutes, Lumpy walked up and looked at her. "What do I have to do?" The blue haired girl smirked and jumped back down behind the counter. "It's easy Lumpy! All you have to do is throw a ball and get it through the course and into the fish bowl. You get two balls and two tries."

She set the two baseballs on the counter and he grabbed one, focusing on where to throw it. A fast shot would have to do it! He pulled his arm back and threw it at the course. The girls screamed when it zoomed past them and Flaky moved out of the way just in time before it crashed into the wall behind her.

"Lumpy are you trying to kill us?!" Flaky snapped.

"Oops." he simply replied.

Giggles looked at the hole the ball made and a sweat drop appeared behind her head. "Maybe throw it a little less aggressively."

Lumpy nodded and pulled his arm back and threw the ball again. It hit the side of a turn and right back at him, hitting him right in the eye. "OW!"

The girls watched him drop to the ground and Flaky had a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay Lumpy?" He winced and stood up. "Yeah, I might just go now and put a slushy on my eye." They watched him walk away and she looked at the others. They just looked away and whistled as if nothing happened.

Flaky sat back down and watched Mole walk up to the counter, bumping into it slightly. Giggles and Petunia were silent and watched as he grabbed a ball and tossed it, not even close to making it. He felt around for the other and grabbed it, throwing it.

It bumped a tunnel and fell to the ground. "Did I make it?" he asked curiously. Giggles and Petunia looked at each other. "No sorry." Mole walked away and they gave each other an odd look.

Shifty and Lifty were next. "Hey girls," Shifty cooed and leaned on his elbow on the counter. He tilted his hat and gave Petunia goo goo eyes. She raised her upper lip in disgust and rolled her eyes. "So who's the lucky girl?" he finished.

"Flaky." Giggles replied and pointed at her with her thumb. The brothers looked at her and Lifty cocked an eyebrow. "What do ya say Shifty? Don't we have other stuff to do?" Shifty nodded and smirked at Petunia, giving her a smoochy face.

She watched in disgust as they walked away, laughing. "What jerks." Flaky frowned and sighed. "Maybe this isn't for me. I just can't seem to attract guys."

"Don't say that!" Giggles whined and hit her gently on the head. "I'm sure you'll find someone!" The red head looked away and didn't say anything.

The rest of the day was slow. The others that visited were Splendid, Cuddles, Disco Bear, and Toothy with Handy. No one got it yet. Flaky sighed in disappointment and was almost on the verge of crying. "Please don't cry Flaky!" Petunia whispered and looked at Giggles when she gasped loudly.

"Oh no!" the pink haired girl whispered in fright and looked at her friends. "It's Flippy!" Petunia's and Flaky's eyes widened and the blue haired girl crawled towards the counter. Giggles got on her hands and knees and the two peered over the top. "Maybe we should close." she whispered.

Flippy walked up to the counter and set a hand on it. "Hello?" Flaky hid next to the two and they slowly rose up. "Hi. Uh, can we help you?" Petunia greeted quietly. He nodded and smiled. "Lumpy told me about this place. So I decided to check it out."

"Well you're just in time because we were just about to close up for today!" Giggles chimed and set two balls on the counter. "You get two tries. Make the ball into the fish bowl and you win!"

"What do I win?"

"Flaky."

Flaky yelped when she was pulled up and sat back in her seat. "Don't worry, we have a plan." she whispered into her ear. The two girls got out of his way and he studied the course. Flippy picked a ball up and gently threw it, making it on a track.

The track split and it rolled out and onto the ground. "Oh, darn. I missed." He shrugged it off and grabbed the other one, focusing. He brushed some hair out of his eyes and threw the ball. It landed on the top and rolled down, curving through some parts.

They all watched silently as it rolled down through the course. Petunia's jaw dropped in horror as the ball fell into the bowl, water splashing up. Flaky looked at the bowl in horror then at her friends. "I can't believe he made it." Giggles whispered.

"I can't believe it either!" Flippy murmured, having heard that, and smiled. "That's a pretty difficult looking obstacle course."

The red head felt glued to her chair. 'Why did I have to do this?' she thought and looked at her once former friend. His lime green hair flew in the breeze and he wore his regular army attire. "Ready to go Flaky?" he asked with a friendly smile.

She shrunk in her chair and shook her head. A frown appeared on his face. "Oh, well I'll wait until you're ready." She nodded slowly and he walked away.

As the day ended, the sun was setting and Flaky was having a spaz attack. "I can't go with him!" she cried and hugged Petunia. "I just can't!" Petunia awkwardly patted her back and Giggles watched. "Well I'm sure he's fine right now."

That didn't seem to help. "Ready to go now Flaky?" Flippy asked, making her jump and look at him. "No!" she squeaked. "No?" he questioned in confusion. Giggles nudged her side and gave her a comforting look. "I mean…yes…" she whispered.

Flippy smiled and grabbed her hand gently. "Then let's go." They began to walk away and Flaky looked back at her friends, only to see that they weren't there. 'Crap!'

They walked down a sidewalk side by side and she flinched when he placed his hand on her shoulder, pulling her close. The rest of the walk was silent and they made it to his home. "Home sweet home." Flippy murmured and chuckled, opening the door and stepped out of the way.

Flaky hesitantly walked into his home and he shut the door behind him. "It's rare that I get visitors these days. It gets pretty lonely around here." he murmured and turned the lights on, taking off his army jacket. He set it on a chair and fixed his beret.

"Can I use your phone?" Flaky asked abruptly. Flippy tilted his head slightly and smiled, nodding. "You don't need to ask me. Go ahead." He watched her run away and cocked an eyebrow, shrugging it off.

Flaky found it and closed the door, picking up the phone. She dialed Petunia's number and held it up to her ear, listening as it rang. "Pick up pick up!" she whimpered.

"_Hello?" _Petunia answered.

"Petunia are you crazy?!" she shouted slightly. "I'm stuck in a house with a mad man! You know I'm scared of Flippy!"

The other side of the phone was quiet. _"Look I'm sorry Flaky. But you know he's been your friend for some time and I just felt that you needed to spend time with him so that he doesn't feel left out."_

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Excuse me." Flippy murmured and opened the door, making her jump and look at him. He looked at her and smiled. "I was wondering if you'd like something to drink." She gulped slightly. Now that he mentioned it, her throat did feel a little dry. "Water's fine."

He nodded and closed the door, the room silent. "Like I was saying…" Flaky began and stopped when there was a flat line sound in the phone, meaning the blue haired girl hung up. "Dang it!" she growled and slammed the phone down, running her hands though her hair.

Some dandruff fell and she rubbed her eyes, feeling the hot salty tears beginning to form.

Flippy hummed to himself as he dropped some ice into the two glasses of water. He glanced to his left and spotted a knife lying near him. He looked at it and felt light headed, a strong urge growing inside him.

Fliqpy growled and grinned a big grin, his eyes turning yellow. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin pill container, opening it. He took out a pill and chuckled, dropping it into a glass. Closing the container and putting it back into his pocket, he watched the pill dissolve quickly.

Moving the hair out of his eyes, Fliqpy grabbed the knife and looked at it, grinning wickedly.

Flaky wiped her eyes and sniffed, trying to get her act together. A knock sounded off and she jumped, quickly trying to make herself look like she wasn't crying. "Here's your water." Fliqpy murmured as he walked into the room, one hand behind his back.

She grabbed the glass and took a sip. "Thanks…" She then looked into his eyes. They were the exact shade of yellow that she hated AND feared. "Oh…" Fliqpy grinned wickedly, showing his sharp teeth proudly, and put his hand in front of his face. The knife shined from the lights and he chuckled. "Oh how I've missed you Flaky."

To his surprise, instead of running, she fainted right in front of him from fright. 'Well that's one way to do it.' he thought and grinned, walking towards her. He kneeled down and raised her head up by the jaw, running his bowie knife along her skin. He looked to his left, then his right, and grinned wider.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and slung her over his shoulder, standing up fully. Fliqpy chuckled and walked out of the room, lightning lighting up the dark living room.

**Later that night~**

Flaky grunted and slowly opened her eyes, blinking repeatedly to get the sleep out of her eyes. She moved her arms and tensed up when she couldn't bring them to her sides. Her eyes widened in fright as lightening lit up the room she was in, seeing Fliqpy sitting in a corner, yellow eyes locked on her.

He chuckled and stood up, hair covering his eyes, and began to walk towards her. "Glad to see you're awake." She struggled in the restraints and tears formed in her eyes. "Let me go!" His eyes watched her body twist frantically and he stopped by her side.

"I've missed you, I really have. You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment."

Flaky screamed in fright when he stabbed his bowie knife into the pillow by her head. Fliqpy smirked and leaned down, staring into her eyes. "And I'm definitely not letting this pass me by." She flinched and pulled her head away as he ran his finger along her cheek.

She let out another scream and he quickly silenced her by covering her mouth. "Shut up!" The red head whimpered and he growled. He felt her tremble and that gave him chills. Exciting chills. Fliqpy grinned and set his hand on the right side of Flaky's head, staring down at her with cold eyes.

"Please let me go." Flaky whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks. He shook his head and chuckled, sending chills up her spine. "Can't do that sweetheart. See, I have things that NEED to be done." She jumped when he slammed his hand above her, onto the backboard, crawling on top of her. "And you're one of them Flaky."

Flaky let out a shriek when he leaned down and kissed her neck, nibbling on her skin almost instantly. The taste of iron covered his tongue and he purred, biting much more aggressively. She yelped and screamed when he bit deeply into her neck and yanked hard, tearing out a chunk of flesh. The taste of iron filled his mouth as he chewed on the flesh, swallowing it down.

Blood squirted out and onto the pillows. "Oh be quiet." Fliqpy grunted and placed his hand on her head, pushing it farther into the pillows. "I didn't even reach an artery….at least not yet." Flaky squirmed in his grasp, sobbing loudly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little bag full of salt.

He opened the bag and poured the salt into one hand and without hesitation, pressed the salt into the large bleeding wound. Pain shot throughout her body and Flaky shrieked at the top of her lungs, arching her back up. Fliqpy hummed slightly and grinned. "Music to my ears." he murmured as shivers ran up and down his spine.

Out of every single death he's caused, nothing felt more exhilarating and…what seemed like 'arousing', like this. Flaky soon stopped screaming and twitched wildly under him, pain still running through her. He looked at her and grinned, chuckling.

He leaned down again and pushed her head to the other side, making her wince and yelp as her head neared the wound. The red head blushed dark red as he kissed her neck, instantly finding her weak spot, and began to suck on it.

Flaky tried her best to not moan, yanking her body and kicking her legs to try and get him away, at least off her. Fliqpy caught on to this and chuckled, running his tongue across her skin, and ran his hand along her leg. "N-no!" she squeaked and blushed even darker as he ran his hand along the inside of her leg.

He grinned and licked up her neck all the way up to her ear and sucked on her earlobe. Flaky bit her bottom lip, trying to stop herself from doing something she would eventually regret. Fliqpy bit down hard and yanked roughly, not caring if she was in pain, and tore right through the soft tissue. He yanked again and tore her earlobe in the middle, separating it into two.

The red head screamed and struggled in the restraints, moving backwards when he set his hand on her womanly parts. "Aren't you enjoying yourself." he murmured and grinned, her undergarments slightly damp. "Get your hands away from there!" she shouted, silencing when he chuckled menacingly.

"Or what?" Fliqpy questioned, his eyes getting smaller slightly. "Are you gonna kill me?" Flaky looked at him and squeaked when he grabbed her bottom jaw, pulling her head closer to his. "You and I both know that that's not gonna fucking happen."

He let her go and began to rub her on the outside of the thin cloth that protected her. Before she could scream, his lips captured hers but not as romantic as you think it would've been. Forcefully, he pushed his tongue into her mouth, wrestling with hers. His fingers got into a rhythm and he could tell she was trying her hardest not to moan.

He moved his fingers past the cloth and moved it out of the way, rubbing her in the same rhythm before. Flaky's eyes widened and bit down hard on his tongue, drawing blood. Fliqpy yelped and pulled away, gritting his teeth, and punched her in the jaw.

Some teeth flew out of her mouth and she felt her jaw come out of one socket. She screamed slightly and coughed up blood. He growled and glared at her. He grabbed her jaw, making her yelp in pain, and yanked it back into place, getting a scream in response.

"There, much better."

Flaky jumped when he leaned in quickly and glared at her, still holding her jaw. "If you fucking do that again I swear to fucking god I'll kill you in the most inhumane way possible!" Fliqpy snapped bitterly. Her heart beat quickly, almost on the verge of exploding, and she breathed in and out quietly.

He backed up and grabbed her hips, easily pulling off the red skirt she had on, and looked at her in confusion when her body suddenly became relaxed. Flaky laid there, having blacked out from fright. His eye twitched and he grinned wickedly, his plan in motion.

He began to undress her hungrily, taking off his clothes as well.

**The next day~**

Flaky grunted as her eyes opened and she rubbed sleep out of them. 'What happened?' she thought and yawned, sitting up in bed. She scratched her head and looked around. She looked at the covers and jumped, seeing that they were covered in blood...soaked to be exact.

She looked around frantically and felt the right side of her shift around, looking towards it hesitantly. Flippy slept there peacefully, snoring slightly. "Oh my god!" she gasped and moved away slightly, groaning. Her muscles felt tired and overused and she could barely move her legs.

Flaky panicked and moved the covers away from her, gasping at what she saw. Bruises covered her body, bite marks and nail marks in some places, and dried blood. A large soaked up pool of blood was under her and she almost felt like puking.

Flippy slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the trembling girl, tilting his head in confusion. He looked up and spotted his bowie knife still in the pillow from last night. His eyes widened and became yellow and he growled silently, grinning wickedly.

Flaky backed up slightly and screamed when a hand covered her mouth, pulling her head back. "Good morning my little Flaky." Fliqpy cooed and brought the knife up to her throat. "And goodbye." She shrieked and he quickly sliced into her throat, going back and forth right through her jugular.

The red head choked on her blood and leaned forward. He let her go and she fell off the bed, hitting the floor with a thud. He chuckled and looked over the edge, down at her dead body. "You'll be back tomorrow anyway."

He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it, letting it drop to the floor in the end. Fliqpy laid back down and placed his arms behind his head. "Totally worth it."

**I hope it was okay. Please review and tell me how it was! Bye!**


End file.
